


Christmas With The Chocobros

by Kibasdaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, FFXVWeek3, Family, Festivities prompt, Friendship, Gen, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: ffxvweek, fluff fluff fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibasdaydreams/pseuds/Kibasdaydreams
Summary: What Christmas means to the Chocobros





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for FFXV week 3 day 7 on Tumblr (Festivities prompt). I wrote this one pretty quickly, but I kinda like how it turned out. It's kinda like a gingerbread cookie: it's gone in an instant but it leaves a lasting warmth in your mouth (... it's been a long day, alright?)
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be nasty. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: http://kibasdaydreams.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!

For Ignis, Christmas was a time for cooking.

He spent the festive period trying out any new recipe he could get his hands out, so that he could prepare the ultimate Christmas Day dinner for his friends as well as a wide variety of delicious treats from cookies to mince pies.

He then spent the evenings curled up with a good book by the fireplace, cup of tea (Ebony wasn’t ideal for a sound slumber so late in the day) next to whatever baked goods he had created earlier on with gentle music playing in the background.

 

* * *

 

 

For Gladiolus, Christmas was a time for family.

It was the only time of year when the Amicitias were all available to spend quality time with each other undisturbed, since either Gladiolus or his father, Clarus, were away on business with one of the Caelums.

He would tease his sister mercilessly while they watched corny holiday films snuggled up on the sofa together with their father before they set off for their annual family camping trip (to one of the more warmer regions of Eos, of course), coming back refreshed and re-energised just in time for Ignis’ Christmas dinner.

 

* * *

 

For Prompto, Christmas was a time for friends.

He had been the mastermind behind their customary Secret Santa, and he loved nothing more than spending time and thought into purchasing the perfect gift (as well as attempting to guess the identity of his Secret Santa though he has yet to guess correctly).

He was also the one who had suggested eating Christmas dinner together. It wasn’t all that long ago when he used to eat cheap takeout on Christmas Day all by himself in that lonely apartment, but now those days were history.

 

* * *

 

 

For Noctis, Christmas was a time for relaxing.

He and his father usually took some time out to spend a few days together, simply being father and son with nobody to watch them. The palace was wonderfully peaceful during the holiday period, and it was rare when they were ever bothered.

He then researched the best gift for the Secret Santa (as well as for his father), and then meticulously wrapped his present, thanks to Ignis’ lessons during the first Secret Santa, before hiding it away in his room until they all gathered for Ignis’ delicious Christmas dinner.


End file.
